Sizzy moments
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: A bunch of Sizzy moments I've been asked for. Expect some CoHF spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did this to me."

"Did what, love?" Simon says, not looking up from his computer screen to where Isabelle is standing, hands on her hips.

"Put your fucking kid inside of me."

That gets Simon's attention. "Hey, what did I say about cursing around the baby?"

Isabelle throws her hands up in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "Come off it, Simon! The baby can't hear us, okay?"

"But, I've read studies—"

"Yeah, well, I say screw your studies. He can't hear us."

Simon closes his laptop and gets up gingerly, walking around his desk to where Isabelle is looking suspiciously sulky and grumpy. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Because," she huffs, "my sodding back hurts, to start. My feet are swollen, I've downgraded to only wearing joggers all of the time because they're the only thing I'm comfortable in. It's awful."

"I'm sorry," Simon tries.

"And then I come in here, and you barely spare any time for me."

"What—" he almost shouts, but then he sees Isabelle's face, how she's genuinely upset. He lowers his voice, "I just had to finish a few things up, babe, I—Iz, why are you crying?" he asks, bewildered.

"Fuck, I don't even know." Isabelle whines pitifully, effectively making Simon's heart melt. He drags her into his arms, burrowing her there. "Hormones and shit, you know how it is. I'm sorry, Si, I didn't mean to pick a fight." she says, voice a bit muffled because her face is shoved in the man's chest. "I actually only came in here to ask you to rub my back for a little, but then you wouldn't look at me, and I just…"

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean it." Simon soothes, kissing the top of Isabelle's head. He starts kneading her lower back. "Do you still want that back rub?"

"No, that's alright. Thanks anyway, babe. Gonna kip for a bit, I think," Izzy says, leaving Simon's embrace. She turns and heads out of the office, waddling a little, which Simon thinks is completely precious. Isabellw gives a small smile and a little wave, just a shake of her skinny fingers, as she gets to the door.

"I'll be there in a short while, yeah? Sleep well,"

Isabelle gives a minute nod, and leaves the room.

"How's Izzy doing?" Jace asks his voice tinny over the phone speakers.

"Yeah, she's fine. I think the symptoms are getting to her though,"

"Finally!" Jace laughs, making Simon chuckle. "Tell your wife that she owes me twenty quid,"

"Oh, yeah, lemme just do that." Simom sniffs. "While she's grumpy and hormonal, yeah, that's smart."

"Good point. I guess I can wait until the little tyke is born. Have you decided what to name him?"

"Yep," he says, "We're naming him Max."

"'Your choice?" Jace asks. He gives an affirmative noise, and Jace snorts. "Knew it,"

"Yes Isabelle really loves it, and she wants him to have my father's middle name too. So he will be Max James Lightwood"

"Damn, that's cute."

"Yeah," Simon says, adjusting the phone in his hand. He smiles at the thought of his tiny baby, swaddled in blankets, lying inside the crib Simon painted himself, in nursery that Isabelle designed. He can't wait to be a parent, honestly, and he knows Izzy feels the same. "Have you thought about it at all, Jace?"

"What, kids? Not really—someday, of course, I've always wanted a few children—but for right now, I'm happy with just being an uncle."

"Good. Is Clary alright then?"

"Yeah, sound as always," Jace confirms.

"Great. I'm gonna let you go now, if that's alright? Gonna head up to bed. Okay, I'll ring Clary later"

He gets up from the couch and turns the TV that he wasn't watching off. He's about to head to the bedroom, when he sees the kitchen light is on. "Iz?"

Simon walks into the kitchen to see Isabelle rummaging through the fridge. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Isabelle yelps and slams the fridge door so hard that a couple of the magnets fall. "Si, you scared me," she says breathlessly, hand on her heart.

"Sorry," Simon smiles, amused. "But, Izzy, what are you doing awake? You do know it's like midnight, right?"

"No, yeah, I know that. But, like, I napped for a bit, so now I feel rested. Not that it's going to last very long, with this weight I have to carry around." she says, gesturing to her stomach.

"Okay, but why are you in the kitchen? Do you want me to make you tea?"

"No, I was—" Isabelle huffs, like she's frustrated. Or embarrassed. "I was…hungry." Oh. So embarrassed, then.

"What were you in the mood for, then? If it's something you have to cook I'll make it for you." Simon offers.

"That's sweet of you," Isabelle says watching Simon's smirk.

"Well, come out with it. What do you want?"

Isabelle hums. "I just want cereal, actually,"

"That's—that's it?" Simon asks incredulously.

"Do we have Weetabix?" the girl asks, taking a seat at the dining table.

Simon checks in the cabinet. "You're in luck,"

He gets out a small bowl and a spoon. "D'ya want sugar in it?" he asks, and then thinks better of it. "The doctor said to cut back on the sugar though,"

"Yeah, no sugar," she mumbles, and when Simon looks over she's rubbing a fist over her eye, the other hand tugging at strands of her soft hair.

As he prepares the meager portion of cereal for his wife, he asks, "Tired already, babe?"

Isabelle realizes what she's doing, and puts her palms flat on the table. She takes a moment to answer, probably deciding whether or not she should lie. "…Yes, and it's all your fault, Simon Lightwood. You did this to me,"

"Yes, I did," Simon confirms proudly as he walks over to the table, dropping down into the chair beside Isabelle, sliding the bowl her way carefully.

"Stop preening, you don't have to deal with all of the shit that comes with it."

"You're right," he agrees, reaching over to run one of his hands through Isabelle's hair, the other coming to rub at her protruding belly. He feels a tiny movement, and grins widely.

"Like that," Isabelle groans with her mouth full.

"This is how I look at it: little Max is saying hello to his parents." Simon says happily, both hands now rubbing Isabelle's large tummy.

"Easy for you to say," she scoffs, "You don't have to feel it."

"You done?" he asks, tipping his head in the direction of the now empty bowl.

The dark haired girl nods her head from where it's now resting on the table. Simln quickly deposits the dirty dish into the sink, and then stands in front of Isabelle. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Fair enough," Simon laughs lightly. He picks Isabelle up bridal-style, struggling a little because of the added weight of the bump. He pads over to their bed and puts Isabelle on it, then removes his shirt and trousers, and gets into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He's not sure how long he's been standing motionless under the spray when the door clicks open and a pair of soft thuds indicates someone stepping into the shower with him. Isabelle doesn't say anything, just twines her arms around his stomach and leans in. Her breasts are soft against his back; her breath warm against his wet skin as she rubs her cheek against him.

After a few minutes, she presses a soft kiss to his shoulder, and Simon lets out a long, shuddering sigh. He feels her mouth curve into a smile.

"Bad day, huh?" Her voice is low and gentle, a balm to his ragged psyche, and he can only nod. It's never a good day when he has to train with Jace, but today was especially awful, he was mad because Clary hadn't returned from a trip her mother had organised and he had decided that Simon would be a good target for his frustration. She doesn't press—and God, he loves her for that—she just nips at his shoulder with just enough teeth to sting as one hand inches slowly southward.

"Can I kiss it better?"

Her hand wraps around his cock, half-hard already from just her nearness, and Simon groans. Isabelle's never shy about how much she wants sex—how much she wants him—but he never appreciates it as much as he does on the days when he doesn't feel okay. Her grip tightens slightly as she coaxes him erect, the water from the shower reducing the friction to almost nothing.

She trails the fingers of her other hand up through his chest hair to rub at one nipple, pinching it lightly. He gasps at the sensations, and she chuckles behind him, causing her breasts to jiggle against his back.

As much as he's loving this, her slim fingers teasing him, he needs to see her, needs to look into the eyes of someone who doesn't think of him as a horrible shadowhunter, despite so much evidence to the contrary. He turns around and helds her back against the wall, dropping his head to capture her mouth. He takes her bottom lip in between his teeth, worrying it gently before releasing it to lick into her hot mouth. She tastes of coffee and lipstick and something that is undeniably Isabelle and he never wants this to end. She reaches up and twines her hands behind his neck and presses her naked body to his. He grabs her ass, pulling her even tighter against him, so that his erection prods the soft skin of her stomach, and she moans into his mouth.

He ducks lower, mouthing her name like a mantra against her collarbone, kissing his way up until he can pull her earlobe into his mouth. She bites her lip, but can't quite keep her little sounds of pleasure from escaping as he slides one hand between them, fingers slipping between her folds.

"Oh, god, Simon, that's so good," she hisses as he rubs her clit with his thumb. He presses two fingers into her, groaning at how wet she is already. "Always for you," she murmurs, her already dark eyes even darker with want. "Please, Simon, I—" She stutters when he pinches her clit, body jerking slightly at the sensation and fingers tightening in his hair.

His cock is rock hard and he can't wait much longer. He leans down and hooks an elbow behind her knee, lifting up until Isabelle is balanced on the ball of one foot, and his breath catches at the sight of her cunt spread wide like this—for him, all for him. Her dark hair is damp with her own moisture and the water from the shower, and he flicks her engorged clit, causing her to cry out softly. She presses her shoulders back against the wall for stability, arching her back slightly. Her magnificent breasts look even better like this, and he leans down to suckle one of the nipples into his mouth, one arm braced against the shower wall, the other still working between her thighs.

She whimpers as he takes his fingers from her pussy to grab his cock, but hums her appreciation when he starts to press inside her. "Oh god, please Simon, are you ever going to start?" she pleads as he ruts shallowly into her, never quite filling her up. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders, and she arches up, trying to force more of his cock inside her. She swears at him when he retreats an inch, and he laughs and leans down to capture her mouth and put it to better use.

Isabelle relaxes a little when he touches his lips to hers, but he can still feel the barely contained energy vibrating through her body. He pulls out until just the head of his cock is inside her, then thrusts in hard. She screams his name, and he can feel her inner walls flutter around him as she nears her orgasm. He rubs her clit hard, like she likes it, and she falls apart around him, babbling nonsense. He keeps thrusting inside of her through her climax, slowly, with just enough pressure to keep her on the edge. He loves to see her like this, her milky skin flushed pink and her eyes unfocused, and they move together, slowly, like they have all the time in the world.

But nothing lasts forever, and Simon can feel his orgasm building. He picks up the pace and Izzy pushes back against him, grinding her clit against his pubic bone with each thrust, until she arches back and comes again. The feel of her spasming around his cock throws him over the edge, and she bites his shoulder hard as he comes, like she always does, gratified by marking him as hers, while he presses his hands harder against her hips.

She soothes the bruise with her tongue, and he keeps murmuring apologies into her skin as he slowly lowers her leg to the floor. Isabelle whines as his now-soft cock slips out of her, tugging his face down to hers for a long, searching kiss. She pulls back and forces him to meet her eyes.

"If you ever apologize for sexing me up again, Simon, I swear to god I will tell Magnus what really happened to his favorite desk." He feels a blush heat his cheeks at that memory, and she laughs and pulls him into the still-running shower.

Thanks to the ridiculous water heaters Simon had insisted on installing, the water is still hot, and they make out under the spray for a few minutes. Isabelle uses his fingers to clean his come from between her thighs, and he groans into her mouth. Eventually they manage to turn the water off and make it to the bedroom, falling into a sodden heap onto their bed.

She curls up against his side and tucks her face against his neck. "I love you, you know that, right?"

He breathes in deep, filling his nose with the scent of shampoo and Isabelle. "It amazes me every day," he murmurs with a nod.

She swings her leg over his to tug him closer, attaching herself to him like a limpet. "Good. Just remember that when Jace bothers you again, okay? I hate seeing you like that."

He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to her wet hair. "I'll do my best."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon's sweatshirt was too big for Isabelle.

The light grey material covered her palms and fell over her fingertips and past the bottoms of her green and black boxers (well, they were not hers, they were Simon's too), but it was warm and it smelt like Simon and that was all that mattered as she slipped out onto the balcony of the hotel they were sharing. The November air was cold against her bare legs as she silently walked over to lean on the edge of the metal balcony. Her eyes shone tiredly as she looked at the City of Lights.

Paris was absolutely breathtaking. She wished that they could stay in the beautiful city for more than a day. They didn't even get to do much during their day; they had came there because Magnus and Alec wanted to celebrate their wedding there. She would love to just spend time traveling to all of these amazing countries when she didn't have such a strict schedule -that Magnus had organised- to adhere to.

Isabelle sat on the small padded bench and stared out at the radiant twinkling lights. She tucked her knees up to her chest, pulling them under the sweatshirt to keep warm. As she rested her head against the bars of the railing, her thoughts slowed and she simply was.

For a few simple moments, there weren't millions of shadowhunters, or a world to protect, or parents to impress. She wasn't Isabelle Lightwood, one of the most amazing shadowhunters in the world.

She was just the only girl from a family with nothing but boys.

She was just Izzy.

When Simon woke up a few hours later, his first thought was that he was missing something. It took him a few seconds to realize it was the warmth of Isabelle's body curled into his own. He blindly reached out, fingers gripping emptiness as he tried to find his cuddly heater of a girlfriend. When his fingers met only cool mattress, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He peeled his eyes open and glanced over, expecting to see the shape of his girlfriend on the side of the bed but seeing nothing.

His eyes floated over the room in search of his gorgeous black haired girl. He noticed the sliding glass door that led to the balcony was slightly ajar and he immediately knew where Isabelle had escaped to.

Simon pulled himself out of bed and over to the door separating him from the outside. He saw Isabelle curled up inside of his hoodie, gently sleeping face barely peeking out from the large hood that swallowed her whole head.

Simon smiled fondly and slid the door open. He lifted Isabelle up, the girl's body weighing nearly nothing as he carried her back inside. Simon knew Isabelle had a history of sleep related problems. It didn't usually surprise him when he woke up alone, but it hadn't happened in so long that it caught him off guard.

As he was laying Isabelle on their bed, the girl began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, impossibly dark despite the fact that she was barely awake. They locked with Simon's brown eyes and both smiled.

"Hi," Simon whispered, pressing his lips to Isabelle's gently.

"Hey," she whispered back, warm, sugar-cookie breath ghosting over Simon's face. "'M cold," she whispered, hands winding around Simon's bare chest to pull him close.

Simon complied, laying down and snuggling into her girlfriend lovingly. "You fell asleep outside. In November," he teased lightly. "I'd be surprised if you weren't cold."

"Husshup, Lewis," Izzy whispered, sleep already threatening to overcome her again. She curled into Simon's chest, tangling their long legs together and folding her arms under herself.

Simon smiled and pressed his lips gently to Izzy's once more before the girls breathing evened out and she fell into a comfortable sleep, Simon not too far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle doesn't do the whole love thing. Isabelle does fun and parties and drunken one night stands that she knows won't lead anywhere but doesn't mind. She doesn't do flowers and commitment and staying with the same person long enough to even scratch the surface of who they really are.

Well, she didn't.

But now there's Simon-again-and he's changed everything with just a few lingering glances and his wonderfully caring personality and a drunken kiss that didn't lead to sex but instead to more kisses and confessions until they're now… what even are they? A couple? The word sounds almost alien to Isabelle.

It's not that she's never been with a boy before - far from it, in fact - but this is the first time she's never felt so attached from the off. They've only been dating properly for a few weeks but already she's noticed a connection between them that stretches clearly beyond friendship, but also past any of her casual encounters and even further than most of her rare long-term relationships. There's just something about Simon that makes her feel constantly happy and bubbly and, well, almost in love.

But Isabelle doesn't do love. Does she?

Izzy knows that her views on love are changing rather rapidly when she wakes up to an empty bed and it makes her feel slightly hollow. What's wrong with her? Normally she prefers it if whoever she's slept with the night before has got out of the way by the time she finally heaves herself out of her sleeping state, but today she remembers falling asleep next to Simln and it bothers her that he's not still there. After all, Simon's hardly the type to just walk away the morning after, so as much as Izzy tries to tell herself that of course the boy has a place of his own to go to and better things to do than hang around waiting for her to get up, she can't help but wonder why he's gone. Or, rather, why she couldn't have simply woken up earlier and prevented him from going.

The thought of opening her eyes and the first thing she sees being someone else next to her has never felt so appealing to her as it does now when she considers the idea of waking up next to Simon every day – hang on, where did that come from? Isn't she supposed to not be into commitment? And yet when it comes to Simon there's nothing Isabelle would prefer than to go to sleep every night with his slightly muscular arms wrapped around her and wake up in the same position, his steady breath tickling the back of her neck while their bodies are moulded together, fingers intertwined…

Bzz. Bzzz.

Her phone vibrating on the bedside table is what snaps her out of her reverie and with a sigh she automatically reaches over and slides her thumb across the screen to unlock it. Half wondering who on earth is texting her at 10 am on his day off -sometimes she likes getting up late, okay? - Isabellw picks up the phone then positions it over her head so she can read the message without actually having to move from her comfortable position in the bed.

A quick glance at the screen reveals that she actually has two texts waiting for her, the first one probably having been what woke her up now she thinks about it, both of which are from Simon himself. Isabelle admits that her heart starts to flutter a little when she sees who has messaged her but, determined to remain cool, she simply taps on the envelope icon and loses all her feigned composure when she reads the first simple but (to her at least) important line of text written there.

_'Good morning beautiful. How do you feel about donuts?'_

If she was more awake then Iz might be able to realise the meaning behind the message more quickly, but she's still half asleep and buzzing from the mere fact that she's got a text from Simon, and for a few moments she struggles to work out what her boyfriend is talking about. How can she concentrate on anything when she's just been called beautiful for the first time by text?

Before she tries to work this out, however, Isabelle reads the second message which according to her phone was sent less than a minute ago. _'Wakey, wakey - I'm almost back to the Institute, you want to have breakfast at yours? ;)'._

Suddenly all her complains about moving from the comfort of her bed are gone, and she heaves herself up before picking her way between piles of clothes and general clutter in order to reach the door, when a knock on the front door encourages her to speed up.

Just as she reaches the door she realises she's neglected to put on any clothes, so quickly scampers back to his room to pull on a pair of boxers and a shirt Simon left there. It seems to take longer to do so than ever before when she knows Simon is waiting. Finally she's a bit more decent so darts back over to the entrance to her room, hoping that her boyfriend hasn't given up already.

Isabelle opens the door to reveal a beaming Simon holding a bag of donuts in one hand and his phone in the other, looking as though he's about to text her again to make her wake up.

"Hey there," mutters Izzy sleepily and Simon looks up then aims his ever-present smile at her and replies in much more of an alert tone of voice - he's not a morning person but he seemed to be really awake.

"Morning sleepyhead! You were still out for the count when I set off!"

Stepping forwards and slipping the phone into his pocket, Simon wraps an arm around Isabelle's waist before pulling her into a sweet, tender kiss that makes the girl's heart race as she quickly returns the embrace. No one has ever kissed her quite like Simon does; no one else can turn her into a gooey mess with a single brush of his lips and a touch of his hand against Izzy's back. Only Simon makes her feel this way, and what's best is that Isabelle doesn't mind at all.

She's not scared of commitment when it's with Simon - in fact she relishes the idea of it because, fuck it, she's in love and there's nothing her own stupid inhibitions about long-term relationships can do about it.

At this thought Isabelle smiles into the kiss, making Simon moan slightly then break away with a more questioning grin as they make their way into the kitchen and close the door behind them

"What is it?" he asks and Izzy would tell him the reason, honestly, but Simon just looks so damn hot now with his hair slightly mussed from where he's been running his hands through it in that cute way he's started doing since he got that new haircut of his, and his lips flushed from the kiss. Isabelle can't help but recapture Simon in another embrace, which is forceful enough to press him against the kitchen island where the paper bag from the bakery has somehow found itself. Wrapping both her arms around Simon, she deepens the kiss by flicking her tongue inside the boy's mouth to make him moan again, but to her surprise her boyfriend pulls away from her.

"The donuts are getting cold," explains Simon slightly sheepishly as though he's worried Isabelle will be annoyed with him, but the girl simply grins at how cute her boyfriend is and pulls away reluctantly to let him get free.

"So you prefer cakes to me? That's fine," she mock-sniffs in fake devastation while opening the bag to take out a sugar-coated donut that she's about to eat himself before remembering her manners and handing to Simon. She's nothing if not chivalrous with her partners, after all, regardless of their gender.

"Not at all," smiles Simon as he takes the proffered pastry and bites into it delicately, taking care not to let the sugar spill all over his t-shirt. Once he's swallowed he looks over at Isabelle with a glint in his eye that isn't often present but when it is makes her heart race. "But surely food should come before sex, right?"

The promise that there is definitely sex to come is enough to make Isabelle (who is rapidly devouring her own donut) smile widely during her reply, meaning it comes out as slightly less seductive than she'd hoped.

"Perhaps we could find a way to combine the two?" Simon colours at this but manages to quickly regain his composure and even think of a comeback, the smooth bastard.

"Don't tell me you've got a food fetish now, Lightwood!" Smiling coyly, Izzy is about to say that of course she doesn't, but there's a blob of jam on Simon's bottom lip that looks undeniably sexy to her right then. However instead of kissing it away passionately she finds herself reaching out a finger to wipe the condiment from her boyfriend's mouth softly, adoringly even, while she looks up and deep into Simon's eyes that are fixed firmly on her own.

What Isabelle sees in those swirling brown pools is more than she usually allows himself to know about anyone she's been with before - Simon is just completely open and honest in a way that used to scare her a little but now enables her to see that however deep the feelings she has for Simon are, they're most certainly returned.

"I love you," Isabelle whispers so quietly that it's barely audible, but Simon clearly hears it for his eyes widen as he takes a step towards her.

It's not the first time Isabelle's said she loves Simon – she's uttered it before, after he recovered some memories, as a cry of passion when they've been having sex and as a mumbled reminder when they're finding things tough and as an awkward confession when they both finally realised their feelings for each other were less than platonic. But this is the first time Isabelle has been so heartfelt in her announcement, the first time she's meant it more than anything else in the world.

"I love you," she repeats as though she can hardly believe he's saying it. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Then Simon catches her in his strong arms and holds her close so that their foreheads are touching and Isabelle feels like she could die and still be happy because she's finally figured out what she wants and what she wants is right there in front of her in her warm room, his lips dusted with sugar and his eyes closed in pure bliss as he mutters those same words back, and Izzy's heart just melts.

Maybe she's not as scared of commitment as she thought she was. Maybe Simon has finally managed to change her whole viewpoint on relationships. Or maybe…

Maybe Isabelle does do the whole love thing after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Simon" the girl whines and pulls the boy down so he's laying back down on the bed. Before the brunette has time to do anything, his girlrfiend is already wrapping her arms around the boy's frame and entangling their legs together.

"But babe, it's two in the afternoon, we have to get up sometime. You are supposed to wake up early being a shadowhunter and all" says Simon with a smirk. The girl shakes her head stubbornly and rests her face in the crook between her boyfriend's shoulder and his neck.

"We really have to get up now." Simon tries again but the dark haired girl mumbles something and only embraces her boyfriend tighter. She lets her lips graze the boy's milky skin and blows on the soft flesh. Softly, she peeks the skin and feels her boyfriend stiffen.

"Come on." the brunette mumbles, but his actions are telling the opposite as he crooks his head so his girlfriend can easily access his skin. Isabelle smiles in to the skin and kisses it softly before bitting down on the flesh, making a visible mark.

"Izzy." Simon moans, it's both pain and pleasure. Isabelle lets her tongue graze the purple mark she had planted on the milky white skin. The boy purrs with happiness and entagle his hand with his girlfriend's one. He gives up telling the stubborn girl to get up and just relaxes in to her touch. His thumbs are drawing circles on Isabelle's soft hands.

"Simon, I think I'm in love with you." Isabelle states, her voice smooth and husky. The boy's lips curve in to a smile as he turns to take a look at his girlfriend. As he turns, he sees Isabelle, her hair falling damp down on the bed as every morning or, well, in this case afternoon, her lips lazily curving in to a small smile and her eyes filled with fatigue and love, and Simon knows that there is no way he doesn't feel the same.

"I love you too Izzy." he exclaims with a thick English accent trying to make her laugh a bit. He pulls closer to the beautiful girl next to him and closes his eyes as he connects their lips together in to a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

She knew she had had way too many drinks by now, but she really didn't care, not at this point anyway. The only thing that could happen would be that, in the morning, she would wake up with a terrible hangover, but that wasn't anything she couldn't manage.

The main problem was that she had to get home with Simon and he wouldn't be too happy about her acting that way. But, now that she thought about it, he deserved that. She wouldn't be drinking if it wasn't for him. Well for him and for that brunette he had been talking since they had arrived. In fact she didn't know why they had gone there in first place, but Simon had said that Eric was going to celebrate his birthday and he couldn't say no to his mate, so she had thought why not? It's a party, but now that she was there she couldn't stop thinking about how it had been a horrible idea.

She looked away from the sofa she had been looking at, where Simon, Eric and two girls –one of them seemed to be totally wasted- were talking, and tried to focus on other things, like how much she wanted to open another bottle when a guy appeared next to her.

"Hey, want to have fun?"

"Get lost if you want to keep your manhood" hissed Isabelle under her breath. Okay, so maybe she had been a bit…aggressive, but she was not in the mood, and that guy had been a perfect target to release her anger.

As they boy went away too scared of her to try anything else, Simon stopped chatting with the girl and went right to where she was.

"Everything okay?" he asked with a smile on his face. Obviously he felt as if everything was alright, she should have imagined that he would be happy with how the night was going.

"Perfect" was her reply, not even trying to make her voice sound less cold.

Simon stood there a bit insecure and leaned forward trying to make her look into his eyes.

"Really? Do you want to go? You seem a bit drunk, maybe we should go home…" he trailed off when she glared at him.

"So now you want to go home. Weren't you having fun with that girl over there? I think you should go check on her, she seems to be waiting for you" she said watching how the girl kept her eyes on Simon as if she was waiting –or hoping- he would get back there.

"Who? Stella?" he asked with a genuine look on his face as if he was unsure what she was talking about "You know, you could have been there too, with us, but you preferred to stay here"

"Oh, so now it's my fault. You know what? , go with her I'm going home. You can go back and stay with her all night if that's what you want" she said almost screaming at him "C'mon, go and take care of her"

"But…" Simon didn't know what had he done wrong this time, all he knew was that Izzy was mad, no, she was mad at him, which was not a good sign "She's not my girlfriend. You are"

"Could have fooled me" muttered her while she tried to turn away, but Simon, a bit insecure about what he had to do, turned to give a nod to Eric, and followed her.

"Isabelle" he called, but she just kept walking as if he hadn't say anything "Great, so now you are not talking to me? 'cause you know I can be really persistent if I want, like I can keep talking 'till you get tired of it and decide to shout at me, it's not like I haven't done it before" tried the boy, but she didn't answer "Okay. What surprise me the most is that you, the amazing, incredible and sexy Isabelle Lightwood, are jealous over some mundane, and although it confuses me I can see that, but, let me tell you something. The truth is, if I could be with anyone, it'd still be you"

Isabelle suddenly turned to look at him. She was drunk, but she knew how to manage to walk with those high heels and look like a supermodel.

"Really?" she asked and when Simon nodded a bit, trying to see if she was still angry and wanted to rip off his balls, she leaned closer to brush her lips against his.

He automatically wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning into the wall to have a better control of the situation. Then she bit his lower lip and turned around.

"Just remember, I have a whip and I know how to use it" and she added "And I don't mean it in a way you would like"


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is your idea of a date?" Simon spoke as Isabelle laid out a Twister mat on the floor. "We're gonna play Twister? Really babe, we can do something else, whatever you want."

"What? Are you afraid you'll lose?" Isabelle smirked as she fastened the last corner with a heavy stool.

"No, I just don't like this game!" Simon laughed and flashed back to a childhood memory of him twisting his arm so it jumped out of its joint. He couldn't play the bass for two months without a searing pain in his shoulder.

"Oh come on," she exclaimed and went up to him "it'll be fun, I promise."

Simon swallowed and looked from Izzy to the Twister sheet. Oh what the hell.

"Fine." hhe sighed and Isabelle jumped in excitement. "But why did you want me to wear shitty clothes?" he asked and looked down on his white washed-out t-shirt that had seen too much and the ruined gray joggers from back when he and his sister had painted the house. He also looked at Izzy who was wearing a gray tank top and black saggy trousers with a bunch of holes in it.

"Because," she said, running off to a closet at the end of the art studio they were at. "We're playing messy Twister!" she giggled and pulled out four buckets of colouring.

"What?" Simon asked confused as he read the labels on the cans. Red, blue, green, and yellow; the same colours as the game.

"Messy Twister, haven't you heard of it? I'm surprised you have such a lack of knowledge about mundane activities" She grinned, opening one of the lids and a bright green colour swirled in the bucket.

"No, but I can guess what it's about." He laughed and bent down to open another can. Isabelle pulled her hair into a bun.

"You see, this is fun! We can be creative and still have a date!" She smiled, and took the bucket of green and poured a circle in the middle of all the green spots. "Well go on, help me." She said and skipped off again, this time getting a twister board and her phone which was plugged into a portable speaker. Simon started pouring reds and yellow on the matt as he watched her set the stuff up.

"How are we gonna spin the thingy, we're only two." He finishing pour blue paint onto the now vividly coloured matt.

"I bought an electronic one. This one spins every 5 seconds or so, and speaks the colour and limb, it's pretty smart!" She grinned and pressed the ON button on the device that looked like a usual Twister spinner but it was a bit thicker and had a speaker in one of the sides.

"Okey, get set!" She laughed and started playing music on her phone. "Player 1, left foot, green." Spoke the Spinner and Izzy stepped into the colour and giggled as the cold paint tickled her feet.

"We're actually doing this? In here?" He laughed and looked around the art studio. There were already lots of faded colour stains on the wooden floor, but the cans they had poured colour from were marked acrylic paint, so it would be easy to wash off. Hopefully.

"Yes! Isn't it fun to do something out of the ordinary? I mean, dinner is so boring!" She winked and looked at the machine.

"Player 2, right hand, yellow." The Spinner continued with its metallic man voice.

"Oh Christ." Simon laughed and bent down on the yellow spot, watching as the paint coated his fingers.

And so they went on, bending and breaking over each other, not containing the laughter for a second. Soon they were both covered in paint and their clothes were stained in a rainbow of shades. Simon shamelessly tried to twist them together, and they landed in some pretty awkward poses, until they ended up in this one.

Isabelle had her hands placed on one yellow and one blue, her left leg between Simon's legs, and right leg in a crouch under her back. It looked like she was trying to bend into a weird bridge, her chest pressed against Simon's as he had crawled over her to reach a free green spot he could put his hand on. He was quite enjoying it actually, his left hand under her back, legs on each side of the mat, and right hand next to her face.

"You're so gonna fall." He grinned down at her, his face hovering over her.

"Not if you fall first." She grinned before biting her lip slightly. Simon had seen that look before; the anticipation-lip-bite. He swallowed hard and felt it took forever for the Spinner to talk.

"Player 2, left hand, yellow."

"Fuck." Simon grinned and looked at the only yellow spot left up in the corner which he could reach. That meant he would have to spread out like a star over the matt, right hand in the right corner, and his legs already spread. Iz laughed as Simon reached for the spot and almost fell as she was getting tired of standing like this.

"Almost got it." He laughed, and his palm hit the yellow paint. "Aha! I told you I-" was all he managed to say before his hand slipped on the acrylic paint and he lost his balance, dropping down on Isabelle's bent body. Iz cursed in pain as her right wrist bent, but then started laughing.

"Ow." Simon chuckled, and Iz looked up at him; he had green paint in dots on his face and a red line over his forehead.

"You lose, I win!" She laughed in victory, but couldn't help being a bit distracted by how good his bodyweight felt on her. He'd gotten up so he was resting on his hands over her, but his lower torso and legs lay against her body, sticky with paint.

"You hit the ground first; doesn't that count as you losing?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably as he felt his crouch press against her centre. Even through several layers of baggy clothes he still felt her like a wave of heat washing over him. He swallowed hard to try and control the knotting building in his stomach.

He looked down on her, seeing blue stripes in her hair and yellow spots all over her face. Somehow the artificial colouring made her look even more alive and beautiful.

"No it doesn't! You lost your grip, and if you hadn't been all over me you would have fallen. You lose." She giggled, her tongue darting out between her lips unconsciously. Simon looked at them glistening in the light and felt his tongue moist his own.

"Okay fine, you win!"

"Then what do I get as my winning price?" She asked, eyes sparkling with mischief as she bit her lower lip again. Simon tried to swallow but his throat was surprisingly dry.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Hmm…" she started, shifting her body under him and pulling her legs up so her knees rested on his hips. Simon looked back over his shoulder quickly just to affirm with his eyes what his body was telling him. "I don't know. What do you have to offer?" she murmured, hands travelling up from where they'd been resting on her stomach till they were over her head. Fine, Simon thought to himself. Two can play this game.

"Oh I have a couple of assets I can put to use." He said, voice low and ready to play along.

There was a moment between them where they both just looked at each other, eyes searching for an answer to who would act first. If anyone had been watching them, it would have looked like something pulled out of a romantic movie as they both threw themselves at each other at the same time, lips clashing violently. Isabelle put her hands on his face, completely forgetting they were the colours of the rainbow and painted his blushed cheeks with blues and yellows. Simon was too busy curling his fingers at the back of her head to notice, as he put his weight on his knees instead of his elbows and slipped a suddenly strong arm around her waist. He smoothly picking them up from the matt and sat down so she landed in his lap. Izzy let out a small puff in surprise, and the sound made Simon burst out a quick laugh.

"I'm sorry, is this amusing to you?" She rambled, hands moving to his hair and neck.

"Sorry, no, it was the sound you made just now. It was cute." He managed to stutter out between their lips.

"What?" She laughed in response, leaning away from his mouth.

"You made like a puff sound. You sounded like a Pokémon or something." Isabelle looked at him for a while to see if he was being serious, and when his brown eyes gave nothing away she started laughing as well.

"Don't laugh at me while we're snogging, it putts me off." He snorted with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I just imagined me as a Pokémon. It was quite cute."

"Told you." He grinned and put his lips to hers again. Isabelle's heart fluttered as she felt Simon's tongue brush her bottom lip. What guy in the world could compare you to a Pokémon and still be hot? That had to be some sort of skill.

Simon's hands left her hair and moved to her hips and gave them a quick squeeze before his fingers found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. As soon as the top was discarded, she put her hands on his chest, flexing her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"Off." She demanded, and Simon leaned away as he pulled off the abstract canvas that once had been a t-shirt. Isabelle loved his body and hungrily she pushed her own against him so she could feel his natural heat against her skin. Simon was warm, at first it had been something she could not get used to, but now he was a like a walking heater and she loved it. He was slender and tall, but every muscle in his torso was slightly defined thanks to his training, it was like a map telling her where her mouth should be.

But even though she wanted to suck down on ever piece of him she couldn't pull herself away from his lips and his tongue. Every time she tried to pull away he dragged her back in.

Likewise, Simon was captivated by the body sitting in his lap. He didn't know where to put his hands, so they shimmied over her torso never resting to long in one place; dipping in at the waist, out on the hips, bending over her breast. His hands traced the black bra she wore and found the claps on her back. Iz sighed as her breast fell free and tossed it away, grinning down at the boy who's eyes had drifted.

Simon felt his skin burn as her hard nipples scraped his chest, and slowly he lowered them down on the coloured mat again. Isabelle hissed as the cold paint coloured her back and arched up against him to get away from it. Simon couldn't hold back a low purr as he felt her back arch under him, so he took a break from her lips to look down the tunnel between their torsos, admiring her body and how it looked pressed into his.

"Like what you see?" She murmured, hands still around his neck.

"Mhm." He murmured in returned and dipped down to her neck, sucking the skin that wasn't acrylic.

Simon kissed, nipped, and sucked his way around her neck, over her collarbone and down to her chest where he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Iz sighed as he covered her, tongue dancing just like it had with her lips. His hands traveled down her body to her trousers, fingers tracing the skin along the clothing line. He left her breast so he could with both his hands pull off the baggy pants. Isabelle raised her hips to help and soon she was lying in paint on a Twister mat in only her knickers. Simon looked down and soaked up the sight of her. "You look amazing in paint." He growled and leaned over her again, his stomach tight in knots of anticipation.

Isabelle wanted to answer with a thank you, but as he leaned down over her, she felt his hard-on push against her center and she rocked against it automatically, losing her train of thought. Simon made a whimpering sound between their lips and they both remembered he was still wearing sweats. Izzy took a good hard grip on his shoulders and flipped them around so she was on top. She tugged at his sweats and soon they were off and the only thing holding him back was a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers. She bit her lip and sat down on his lap, rocking her hips with his, watching how his face pulled together in frustration.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She purred, watching a smirk spread over his face. She didn't sit long though as Simon dragged her down against him, catching a handful of her hair in his hand, pushing their lips together. Her nails scrapped his chest as his hands traveled down her torso, thumbs hooking on her knickers and dragged them down her thighs. Izzy smiled into the kiss before getting up slightly so she could pull them off.

"I've never worn so many colours and still worn so little." She laughed and kissed his neck.

"Well, it's your colour." He stuttered as her lips sucked at the spot where his neck met his jaw. Isabelle's hand found the hem of his boxers and clawing the sensitive skin below his abdomen. She could feel his muscles flex and twitch under her fingertips as her nails drew patterns along his slim snail trail. She got out of his neck and pulled his boxers off, and his erection stood against his stomach. Simon sighed as the cool air in the room brushed over his tender skin, and to make it worse, Isabelle leaned in and blew on it causing a chill to run up his back.

"I would shake up you up a bit, but I'm afraid I'm a bit coloured."

"That's alright, you don't have to,-" he started, lying with every word.

"But," she cut in as she ran her tongue over her lips. She didn't finish the sentence, but she bent over his shaft and that was all the words he needed.

"Holy shit." Simon moaned as her mouth covered him.

She let her head bob over him, feeling his fingers claw slightly at her scalp as his breath started to quicken. The pure sound of him moaning because of her was enough to make her ache; it was like music in her ears. She followed with only taking his head in her mouth, slipping her tongue between his slit, causing the blonds body to twitch as curses roll over his lips. When he started softly pushing her against his cock she took it as a queue and she slipped up his body and kissed him, his fingers still in her hair.

"Do you want me to-?" He spoke; not finishing the sentence since his breathe still came in short heaves as the ghost of her lips on his member still gave him chills. God he wanted her to suck him dry but he thought they'd save that for another occasion.

"No I'm fine, but you're gonna have to work for it." She replied with a smile on her lips. She would never tell him that sucking him off had gotten her wet enough to take him. Simon grinned and kissed her back, leaning up to a sitting position. Isabelle sat down on his thighs, his member against her stomach. Simon felt how wet she was against his skin and everything in his body started throbbing.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked, and Simon's pulse almost shot out of body.

"No, I thought you'd have one." A silence fell between them as they looked at each other, one of them fighting back an almost painful expression. Two guesses to who.

"I'm just fucking with you, I have one." Isabelle grinned and leaned over to her pants and found the tiny package.

"You fucking prick." Simon laughed.

"Did you panic?" She giggled as she ripped it open with her teeth.

"Yeah, to be honest I actually did. You cannot look like this and kiss me like that and not expect me to be horny."

"You're sweet." Isabelle giggled and gave him a deep kiss before carefully putting the condom on, trying not to colour it; she did not want acrylic paint up her privates. Simon held as still as he could as she fiddled with it, but it was hard not to thrust into her hand. Finally she looked up and put her hands around his neck, pulling the hair in the back of his neck. Simon had his hands on her hips and his abs spent to hold their weight. He nodded slightly, leaning into her lips and her breath washed over his face. Iz rose slightly and sank down on him slowly till their hips met. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and Simon's lips found hers hungrily. She wanted to pull him closer, but he was already as close as he could come but she stilled clawed at him.

"You okay?" He asked, lips parted between hers.

"Mhm." She sighed, and started moving. Simin made purr noises like a satisfied cat as they kissed and she moved, and she soon fell into comfortable rhythm. Simon wished he could push up to meet her hips, but they sat in a way that made it hard for him to actually lift his hips at all.

"Iz,"

"Yeah,"

"We're having sex on a twister mat." He grinned into their kiss. "In an art studio. Covered in paint." He finished, still having trouble grasping what he was saying. Izzy was humming a quite laugh into their embrace.

"I know, we're so wild." She murmured, biting his lip playfully.

As much as Isabelle enjoyed kissing, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep her lips on his for longer than a second. Random moans interrupted, and gulps of air forced their way down her throat. She felt her thighs starting to ache slightly, and every thrust made it harder to contain a constant speed. Simon seemed to notice that she was tiring, and put both arms around her waist.

"Hold still." He breathed, and Iz stopped with him in her. Simon was shaking from the tension building inside him, but he managed to lay back a bit, flip them sideways, and them down on her back as he hovered over her.

Missionary oh good, Izzy thought to herself as she felt her thighs relax. It was her favourite position because it was intimate and direct and there was so much skin touching. She saw sweat shine on his face and the front of his hair was starting to limp in front of his eyes. He leaned in and flicked his nose carefully over hers as he positioned his elbows on either side of her head.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" He murmured, brushing his lips over her cheeks and jawline as he spoke. Isabelle smiled lightly at him and clamped her walls around him to watch his eyes cross in surprise and pleasure.

"You bring it out in me." She whispered in his ear and a quick chuckle was heard before he started moving. His chest brushed against her nipples as he kissed her slowly and passionately, taking both her hands in his and twinning them tightly together over her head. Sometimes Isabelle thought that intertwining her fingers tightly with Simon's was the best part of their relationship because it's the only time she feels that he was really hers.

After a few long and deep thrusts, which Isabelle returned with rocks of her hips, Simon let go of her hands and placed them on either side of her face for more support as he started going faster into her. Isabelle felt her stomach tighten and everything was stars as she clawed between his shoulder blades. Holding her knees up against his waist was too tiring, so her thighs fell apart, unintentionally opening her more to him.

She heard a suffocated moan from his boyfriend and managed to open her eyes again. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. Iz had been choking moans and whimpers since they started, but hearing Simon growl or moan was still the most erotic thing she heard and it tipped her even closer to the edge.

She looked up at him and saw Simon's jaw hanging slack, his mouth half open as he started panting quietly, his face was twisted in bliss and concentration. He was holding back she realized, he wanted her to come first. Always such a gentleman.

"You look incredible." She whispered, the words leaving her mouth before she even registered thinking them. But he really did look great. His skin was multi-coloured now and his sweat made the neon colours sparkle. She barely saw any colour in his eyes as he looked at her, his pupils black with need. His lips were dark pink, slick with spit and he had a slight pout from all the kissing. His muscles flexed and strained around her as he kept his pace, but she saw his arms start to shake lightly.

At her compliment, something in Simon's eyes flickered, she didn't know what, but there was like a spark lit in the back of his head and she could see it in the darkness of his dilated eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sigh came instead as he really did shake now from holding back and working hard. She pulled him down to her, giving him a sloppy kiss. This forced him to go down on his elbows instead of his hands, and it slowed him down. She could feel his whole weight on her now as his chest brushed against hers, stomachs sticking together with paint and sweat. She was so close now, the stars took up her entire vision, and everything was heat and electricity.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He stuttered into her mouth as he tried to kiss her and still push constantly, one of his fingers circling her clit.

"Not if you kill me first." She spoke before her words trailed into a scream as the burning became overwhelming and shook her against him. Simon looked so relieved that she finally came and he let his forehead drop down on hers as he came as well, moaning like there was no tomorrow.

After thrusting slow some final times shaking out every piece of desire in him and her, Simon pulled out but didn't move an inch away from her. They lay in complete silence just catching their breaths the first minute or so before any of them said anything.

"Wow." Simon whispered, forehead still resting on hers. The word blew a wind over her face causing chills to travel down her neck and limbs. She'd been so hot for Simon in the beginning that she hadn't even noticed that the room was actually very cold. Isabelle nodded carefully and kissed his tired lips, if barely pressing them at all can be defined as a kiss. Simon pressed back before powdering her face, where there was no paint, with feather kisses. She smiled lightly and ran her fingers through his hair thoughtfully. It was sticky with sweat but she didn't care.

"How do you keep doing that?" He murmured into her ear and took one of her hands into his, twinning their fingers hard again. Well, as hard as exhausted muscles could.

"Doing what?" She asked, moving her hand from his hair down his arms, blending colours.

"Overwhelming me." He said, sounding almost ashamed as he hid his face in her neck. There was a long silence again before Simon noticed her throat muscles flex as she swallowed.

"I could ask you the same." She finally answered, voice merely a whisper. He got up and looked at her. Her eyes begged him not to comment on her fragile state, and he didn't, just gave her a real kiss, a slow and deep one that set another fire in Isabelle's chest, and she knew it wasn't the type of heat from earlier. She sighed happily into it and trailed her fingers down his spine and over his ribs.

"So," he started, shifting up on his hands. "Should we get dressed and go back to mine? I'm hungry." Isabelle laughed and responded with pushing him off her so he landed on the cold wooden floor beside her.

"Yeah, sure. Watcha want? Not Taki's please, we've had it all week." Simon looked lightly shocked as he took of the condom. He absolutely hated it, the worst part of wearing a condom is taking it off because it's full of cum and sweat and other bodily fluids and it's just gross. He just really didn't like it even though he'd just a crazy good sex in the same mixture of fluids. It was one of those things he couldn't explain logically, and now it was even worse because he'd waited so long because they'd snuggled and it'd gone slightly cold and was just not good at all.

"But, Taki's is always relevant Izzy." Simon said as he got up and threw the condom in a bin by the closet where Iz had gotten the colours. He shivered like he'd just touched ice as he picked his boxers up on the way back and put them on. Isabelle had to bite back a mean comment and a giggle because he was like that every time, he just couldn't deal with it and it was beyond adorable.

"How 'bout I make us something? You know, I can actually cook if you'd let me once in a while." She suggested as she slipped on her pants and bra. Simon pouted a little at not getting his bloody Taki's chicken before he scooped up his joggers and put a quick kiss on her nose.

"No way. I'll cook"

Isabelle smiled, and as she put on her trousers she saw Simon's expensive and once white Calvin Klein boxers already stained beyond repair with different colours.

"I'll buy you new once." Simon put his shirt on and it also got a new burst of life.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He murmured, putting his hands on her hips. "But, I would like to be pale again at some point." He continued, his lips brushing over hers.

"Yeah, me too." Isabelle replied, playing with the hem of his t-shirt with a smile on her face.

"So how about a shower before dinner?" He suggested with a smirk on his lips before biting her bottom lip carefully and kissing it. Isabelle smiled and kissed back.

"I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

When the first rays of sun touched her face, Isabelle opened her eyes immediately. She looked around her room and her gaze stopped on the figure next to her making her smile a bit.

On the other side of the bed and half naked was her boyfriend, who seemed to be having a good dream by the smile on his face. Now that she payed attention to his body, it seemed to me quite more muscular due to all the training he had done, and although she did like his body before, she had to admit that he was way hotter now.

"Isabelle quit staring" said Simon with his sleepy voice before turning his head in the other direction. And that's when hell broke.

"Oh shit" she said watching Simon's neck. It was not supposed to happen, not today anyway. Robert was paying them a visit and Izzy was not happy about it, but she had promised her mother she would try to act as if she was the happiest girl ever. But she didn't think that the hickey Simon had in his neck would really help with that.

She started thinking about what she could do and she got up to see if Simon had any shirt that would cover his neck in a way that no one would notice the mark he had, and by no one she meant her father. Not that they had a bad relationship, in fact, Robert had been really supportive of Simon ascending and becoming a shadowhunter, and he had tried to know him better since that happened, seven months ago, something she was not really happy with, but she really doubted he wouldn't say anything.

While she was looking for a shirt that could help them with their problem, Simon got up on his elbows and tried to see what she was doing.

"You know I was joking right? You can stare as much as you want"

"That's not the problem, Simon" said Isabelle throwing shirts all around the room "move your lazy and sexy ass to the bathroom and discover what happens"

Simon nodded and made his way to the toilet while Isabelle, who had finally gave up on finding a shirt, waited for him to notice what was wrong. Seconds later, Simon came out looking slightly amused and worried at the same time.

"I think you know now"

"Yeah I do. Oh shit, your father is going to kill me. No, wait, Alec will kill me, and it will be really painful and slow" Simon paled and sat down on the bed trying to ignore the fact that Izzy was rolling her eyes at his attitude "You were the one who last night said something about no marks, and it seems that you couldn't follow your own orders."

Isabelle looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed and with a glint on her eyes "You weren't complaining last night"

Simon smirked.

"Well, it's really difficult to think when you have a goddess in front of you" admitted the boy "I'm thinking about keeping my hand on my neck to cover it. Do you think anyone will notice?"

"They will notice how stupid you are" she teased before throwing him some clothes "Now get dressed, we are going to try to act as if nothing has happened. And" she added when Simon made no intention of going to any other place "You better dress somewhere else if you don't want us to be late and you to have another hickey"

Simon nodded and went to the bathroom trying to find a good answer to explain why he had a hickey that didn't include Isabelle and him in the same room last night. God, he was sure Robert would kill him, no, Robert wouldn't, it would be Alec who would rip his balls off, and he really appreciated having his manhood in its place.

His thoughts were interrupted by Isabelle who got in without knocking-as always-, gave him a look and nodded before giving him a quick peck.

"C'mon, they are probably waiting for us"

Simon followed Isabelle to the kitchen, were Clary was waiting for Jace to finish making breakfast. Clary looked at her parabatai's neck and smiled a bit, but she didn't say anything, something Simon was really glad for. But when Jace turned around to greet them, and a smirk appeared on his face, Simon knew he was lost.

"Had fun last night, Simon? You could have chosen a better day, you know, with Robert coming and all"

"Shut up, Herondale·" murmured Simon staring at his breakfast.

"What is Robert going to say" kept saying Jace, who seemed to be enjoying that "when he discovers that his favorite new shadowhunter spends the night with his daughter"

"Give him a break, Jace" said Isabelle.

"Yeah, he will probably say the same thing my mum said when she found you in my bedroom" she stopped and added "but with a lot less of screaming, I guess"

Simon laughed a bit.

"Touche" said the blonde "Well, what are you going to tell Robert? Are you…"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind Jace "Good morning to all of you" greeted them Robert with a hesitant smile.

Simon tried to look away, but as soon as Robert finished hugging Isabelle –who didn't seem really okay with that- he shaked his hand.

"Hello there, Simon. Do you feel comfortable here" asked the man waiting his answer, and Simon nodded trying to ignore the 'way to comfortable' Jace had said "Good, good. Now if you don't mind I have to talk with Marysse. And Simon" he added as he was walking out the door "Next time you get a hickey, try to look less pleased about it. Especially if you are talking to the father of the girl who made you the hickey"

Jace started laughing, and he soon was followed by Clary, while Isabelle just smiled and Simon tried not to look as embarrassed as he was feeling.

"It could have been worse" said the girl while she leaned closer to properly kiss him.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! SERIOUSLY!"

"Oh god" murmured Simon against Isabelle's lips "Why does he always interrupt us?"


	9. Chapter 9

Clary, Jace and Isabelle had been to the bar where Simon was playing loads of time, but Alec had managed to avoid it every time he was invited and he had succeded avoiding it once again, so it was just the three of them since Maia and Bat hadn't appeared either.

"I can't," said Simon, looking pale "I absolutely can't"

"Just relax, mate, I'll get you a beer, it'll be fine" said Eric, who seemed as nervous as him and was probably going to have a beer himself.

"I just absolutely can't" Simon said again. He looked at Clary with pleading eyes, as if Clary was going to be able to cancel the gig without anyone being disappointed.

"It's going to be fine" said Clary "I haven't heard you but I know it will be okay"

Jace shook his head "Awful," he said "You're absolutely terrible. I've never seen someone with so little charm. I've got a bag of ear plugs so I won't have to hear you"

"Shut up" said Simon, a little grumpily.

"Terrible" Jace repeated. "Miserable" He balled up a napkin off the bar and threw it at Simon's face. Simon glared at him. "You should probably go and hide yourself…"

"Stop it both of you" said Isabelle who had been taking their drinks "How do we stand you?"

"I have no idea" agreed Clary "Now, Jace be a good boy a stop teasing Simon."

Simon looked around and became paler. "Why do we have to perform? And why there is so many people? Oh God I think I'm sick, I'll be in the bathroom 'til they close"

"You are such a child. Grow up man!" shouted Jace as he pushed Simon to the stage "Now get ready, you have ten minutes"

As Simon walked away to get his bass and to check everything was okay, Clary looked at Jace who had turned to look at them with a smirk.

"Now we can pretend we don't know him"

Isabelle shoot him a disaproving look.

"Can you stop acting like an idiot? Ups, right you can't because you are one"

"Clary" shouted Jace when the red head nodded "You can't think that of your own boyfriend!"

"I think she can" replied Isabelle as the lights of the stage went on.

People suddenly shut up and everyone ditected their gaze to the stage, where the band was already ready and where a nervous Eric was trying to find his voice to speak. Isabelle looked at Simon who seemed about to puke and she gave him a thumbs up that made him smile a bit.

"Hello everybody, I'm Eric, and we are The Mortal Instruments. We are going to perform a few songs and we hope you don't go home 'til we have finished" said Eric before tripping with his own foot.

Isabelle looked at Jace who seemed to be trying not to laugh at Simon's stupid friend. She was trying not to laugh either, but when Simon shoot a look in her direction she winked at him waiting for the disaster the concert was going to be.

Eric nodded his head in Kirk's direction and he started playing, followed soon by the other three.

"We used to rule the world

Every kiss was an adventure

Every night with you was like a holiday

Yeah, we used to fly like two birds of a feather

Making promises we swore we'd never break"

Okay so maybe it was not that bad, they sounded…pretty good in fact, which was why the three of them were surprised, 'cause they had went to some "concerts" they had done before he had lost his memories and it was truly horrible, but this? This sounded great and she was surprised of it. Really? Had Simon been nervous for that?

"Why did we say goodbye?

I should've held on tight

Let's go back tonight

Yeah,

You rocked my world forever

I know you still remember

How we felt before

Yeah,

We should be together

'Cause nothing could be better

Than the way we were

Baby, let's go back to the way we were"

The fact that even Eric seemed to be a normal guy and not a pervert that only tried to get in the girls pants, was almost as surprising as the fact that people was enjoying it, and Isabelle couldn't say if Jace was as surprised as her or even more, 'cause he seemed not to believe what was happening.

"We spend the day in bed

Not thinking 'bout the future

We were so in love we didn't even care

And I still can't forget the way you danced around my kitchen

With a box of wine in your underwear

Yeah,

You rocked my world forever

I know you still remember

How we felt before

Yeah,

We should be together

'Cause nothing could be better

Than the way we were

Baby, let's go back to the way we were"

Now not only the crowd seemed to be enjoying the song, the band seemed to be having fun too by the way Simon and Kirk kept smiling and fooling around.

When they had done four or five songs, they left the stage to have a drink and Isabelle got up and went to see if she could find Simon, leaving her friends, who were too busy with each other.

She was wondering where Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was when she suddenly feelt a weight pressed against her back, too close for comfort until a low voice murmured from behind her.

"Were you looking for me?"

She smiled. She wanted to turn around to face him, but she liked the way he was holding her.

"Maybe" she said, received a low hum in response. "Did you want me to be?"

Her hands slide further to take interlace their fingers, making heat spark down his spine.

"I'd be disappointed if you were eye-fucking any random stranger" Simon teased, and Isabelle found a shiver rolling down her spine when Simon's lips briefly brushed against the shell of her ear.

"I don't know" she teased back "that guy over there looks cute"

Simon growled and she laughed before facing him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"By the way it was great. The performance I mean"

"For a moment I thought you were talking about me" joked Simon "So did you like it?"

"I did. It sounded better than I expected" she looked at him with a huge smile on her face "I think I'll make you sing when I need to sleep"

"But Izzy" he had a smirk on his face "When you make me go to your room is never to sleep" she smacked him on the chest and he laughed.

"Oh shut up"


	10. Chapter 10

He was on a chair, reading or, better said, trying to study and, God, he looked so gorgeous right then she could barely control herself.

Isabelle was on the sofa watching every single move he made, but obviously, she was doing her best and was trying not to make him notice how she was staring like a creeper. He had the Codex in front of him because he still had a lot of things to learn and he had to do it the hard way. Isabelle had told him that she was going to stay there but that she would be really busy texting Clary. And, in fact, at first she had been texting the red head but, when her gaze fixed on Simon she had left the texting and instead focused on the boy in front of her.

He had his left arm lightly flexed, showing the -recently adquired- muscles she could be tracing forever. And he was wearing a black shirt -also really tight- that showed perfectly his anatomy, and, although she liked how it looked on him, she thought it would look better on another place, like, for example, on the floor. And then, he had his "I'm an innocent sexy boy who doesn't know how sexy he can look" glasses, that made him look like a teacher, like a sexy, sexy teacher.

"Isabelle" said the boy while he faced her with a smirk on his face "Quit staring"

She had her eyebrow rised and was going to reply but he inmediately got back to the Codex. He could tell her that but she would never keep her eyes off of him more than half a minute. She didn't know why she was feeling like that, maybe because it had been three days since they had sex -perks of having a big brother called Alec paying a visit- and because since the first time they had had sex (though Simon said they hadn't had sex, that they had made love, something she secretely agreed with) she couldn't keep her eyes -or her hands- off of him for more than 24 hours, and now she was a bit eager.

Simon run his hands through his hair and bit his lip and Isabelle had to control herself from moaning. She never expected him to be such a tease. Right in that moment all she wanted to do was to replace the Codex he had on his hands with her body.

By the angel! She was way hornier than Magnus when he had seen Alec trying on a manquini.

The boy turned his face once more and looked at her.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" He asked when he saw her eyes.

"I've been better" she answered with a nod before walking straight to him and sitting on his lap, making the boy's breathe increase "Simon... have you finished?" she purred on his ear.

"Eh... I-I still have to..." he trailed of as her finger traced his chest and went down to his belt.

"You have better things to do, like study me, for example..." she pressed her lips against his, first with a slow rithm, then it got pretty intense. His lips parted and she wasted no time, her tongue inmediately got inside his mouth, exploring and tasting like she always did. He kissed her back, apparently he needed that as much as her, and when her hand got inside his trousers he moaned loudly into her mouth, making ver smile.

"I-Isabelle..." he said breathless when she moved her mouth to his neck "Your brother's room is near ours, I thought we have talked about this"

He could feel her smile against his neck before moving her mouth up to his ear, and after licking his lobe she wispered.

"We can always use the shower. What do you say?"

Simon groaned when her hips rolled against his own. He was sure Alec would kill him for that but, for God's sake, it had been three days, three days without being able to touch Isabelle, and that was way more a man could stand.

"What are we waiting for?"


	11. Chapter 11

She's an emotional trainwreck when her period comes around; if she's honest she may be using her cycle as an excuse to be drastic in her approach in social situations. Izzy snaps at Jace all the time while she's on her period and the only two people she will let touch her is Alec because he's ace at cuddling and her boyfriend, Simom, and that's only because he brings Isabelle all of her favorite sweets and will rub her tummy until his wrist hurts and then he'll do it for an hour longer.

Isabelle's whole body gets crazy sensitive while she's on her period too, like, she actually thinks it's even more heightened in response and touch than most other girls. Izzy envies her best friend, Clary, because she's the girl all other girls hate, the one that gets her period for about two days and barely even bleeds or feels any type of body changes. Izzy ceases all communication with Clary during her week in hell unless it's mandated by their public appearances. It's the principle of the thing, really.

The first sign is always the heavy exhaustion. It will consume her and Izzy will find herself zoning out during training or during a normal conversation, all she'd have to do is just close her eyes but Alec or Jace will always pat her knee or jump to include her in the conversation so she's not completely lost to the world.

Isabelle also bruises much easier. Jace was shunned for days after he thought it would be a good idea to tackle her on training like he would any other time during the month. Isabelle's arms and legs had been covered in bruises for weeks. Jace had suffered a lot once she had recovered.

All her body hurts so much she is not able to get up from bed without help.

Simon thinks this is so fascinating and will rub her sore spots and watch in awe at her reactions. Izzy will go from deep pleasure, a content little kitten to wiggling away from him and growling that he pressed too hard.

Simon is also horribly naughty. He'll try to kiss her and it will seem so innocent at first, tiny little pecks on her lips and chin, peppering down her neck as he kneads her swollen hips. She'll finger through his hair and sigh into the comfort of it then the next second Simon's got her tank top pushed down, the scratch of his dry lips running against her pebbled nipple and she'll pull at his hair and shout at him, tell him to knock it off. The words come out in a breath, a shock of pleasure pain that Simon smiles at and Isabelle just shoves her knee in his stomach to get him to roll off her before she stomps out of the room.

After six months in the relationship Simon notices that the past couple times Isabelle got her period she had really bad cramps, like, once she even threw up and so he took it upon himself to do some research. These are the things that make him good boyfriend material, he's sure of it. Google tells him that It could be Izzy's diet causing the increase in pain -if she actually eats what she cooks that's obvious. He tells her she shouldn't have dairy at all during her menstrual cycle but that suggestion is squashed when she chucks a pint of chocolate ice cream at his face.

He hides behind the bathroom door when he tells her that orgasms help relax your abdomen muscles and relieve cramps. She laughs at him, says something about horny boys not being able to wait a whole five days for sex and he better go stock up on lube for his private time cause she's about to be MIA. And after ten minutes hiding he comes out and just cuddle with her and hold her tight so that she sleeps okay.

There's no need to say she knows how to pay him for it once her period finishes.


	12. Chapter 12

Simon would have never considered himself as one of those horny teenagers who couldn't control their hormones. No, really, in his group of friends -mundane friends to be clear- he was probably the less pervert of them and the only one who looked at girls as if they were something more than just a sexual object. Obviously he was not a saint, but he wasn't a sexist pig like Eric, either. And that was probably the reason he had a girlfriend, a sexy, sexy girlfriend.

Even though his girlfriend was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he acted as if it didn't really afected him-but sometimes it was really difficult to act like a gentelman around Isabelle, as his mother had told him to act with girls.

In fact, he hadn't expected to be on his room waiting for Isabelle to show him her new bikinis, because she had said he would help her to decide which ones she had to keep. She had already tried on two or three bikinis, but when she got off of the bathroom with that one, he knew he was lost. She was hot when she was fully dressed, and now, with that one, Simon couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Isabelle waiting for his reaction.

"Eh… It looks great, yeah" answered the boy looking away quickly so the buldge on his trousers didn't get bigger.

"Really? I mean, I like it but I'm not really sure, I don't know what to do"

It was like she was trying to drive him crazy, teasing him and trying to see how much he could stand. He was a bit tempted to say that it didn't mattered what bikini she wore, 'cause people would be too busy staring at her to pay attention to the bikini.

"No, this one looks great" said instead, when what he really wanted to imply with that phrase was 'please keep that bikini and stop trying more because if you do I'll get even hornier so I'll have to do something, and your mother is in the other room'.

Isabelle seemed to consider that for a minute before smiling and looking at him.

"Okay, I'll keep this one for sure" she said finally "I had bought some swimsuits for you, but I think you won't feel comfortable trying them on with that huge buldge" she winked at him and he growled, making her laugh. She was such a tease.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the first stormy night in weeks, and Isabelle was wide awake and miserable.

She hated storms. She'd always been a light sleeper, and the flashes of lightning and booms of thunder might be relaxing to some people, but all they did was startle her awake the few moments she managed to fall into some sort of restless slumber.

Groaning as the rain started pelting her window even more incessantly, she reached out to grab her phone. After scrolling through Twitter for a while, she decided to send out a text to see if he was awake.

_Hey sorry to bother you– can't sleep. Are you still up?_

It was nearly three in the morning, and he had to get up at nine, so she wasn't expecting any replies. However, her phone buzzed about thirty seconds later, and a familiar name was lighting up the screen.

1 new message from: Simon

_Yea. Want me 2 come over :)_

Isabelle grinned and shook her head. Simon used smiley faces so much more than one would ever expect from looking at him.

Just as Isabelle was typing out her reply, she heard a soft knock on her door. Stifling a yawn, she rolled out of bed and opened the door to find a sleepy-eyed Simon with a dopey grin on his face, but maybe that was because she was only wearing one of his oversized shirts.

"Someone call for a sleep doctor?" he asked, holding up a teddy bear. A teddy bear.

Isabelle shook her head.

"Y'know, you'll never cease to amaze me with how fast you always get here," she said, gesturing Simon inside and closing the door.

As she was turning to head back to her bed, a loud clap of thunder sounded outside and she jumped, nearly knocking Simon over.

"Whoa there, Izzy. You alright?" Simon asked, steadying Isabelle with a strong hand. Isabelle bit her lip, embarrassed at her less than graceful reaction.

"I'm fine. Hate storms, is all."

Simon nodded understandingly. "Well, I love 'em. I'll teach you." He pulled back the covers and let Izzy slide in, and then set to tucking him in with the teddy bear he'd brought. Isabelle smiled fondly at him as he quietly instructed the teddy bear to keep quiet because they had an early day. Simon was such a geek but he was adorable.

After Isabelle was satisfactorily tucked in and the teddy bear properly briefed, Simon crawled into bed beside her.

"Alright, I want you to close your eyes," he instructed. Isabwllw did as he was told, grimacing slightly as another round of thunder rumbled outside. "Now," Simon continued, "Focus on the sound the rain is making on the roof. Don't focus on anything else. Don't think about anything else. Just listen to the rhythm until you can feel it."

Isabelle emptied her mind of all thought and strained to find the beat of the rain, which had quieted slightly. Eventually she found it and held onto it, letting it fill her up. Dripdripdripdrip. She felt her muscles slowly loosening and relaxing until she felt so at ease she was convinced he would sink straight through the bed. The relaxation hung over her like a blanket, and she didn't even finch when a flash of white from a lightning strike outside illuminated her eyelids.

"Now," Simon's voice was soft in her ear, not wanting to interrupt her trance, "I want you to think about what it would be like to be standing outside right now. Think about how cold you'd be, how your clothes would be soaked through, how the wind would make your skin sting."

Isabelle automatically shivered at the thought, and then gasped in surprise as she was suddenly enveloped by warmth on all sides; Simon had wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Now focus on how warm you are. The best part of a storm is knowing that you're inside, safe and cozy," Simon whispered in her ear. Isabelle exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding and snuggled herself closer into Simon's torso. Simon was so warm that it was like cuddling with a furnace on the perfect heat setting, and Izzy couldn't be more comfortable, though it still surprised her the fact that he was no longer cold.

The loudest clap of thunder yet boomed outside and the wind was howling, but it didn't even faze Isabelle. Simon's thumb was tracing lazy circles on her abdomen and the sensation was so relaxing that she could feel herself actually beginning to slip under.

But before she did, she reached out for Simon's other hand and entwined their fingers, holding them momentarily.

"Thank you," Isabelle breathed, her fingers gradually loosening their grip as she began to nod off.

She felt Simon kiss the top of her head before his lips were on her ear, whispering "My pleasure, Izzy."

Isabelle hadn't thought it was possible to feel any warmer, but the fiery feeling spreading through her chest proved that Simon was pretty good at proving her wrong.


End file.
